


Journey for Yule

by Sian265



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: From Sian (Denise) To VestaPairing Haldir/CelebornRating NC-17For the Secret Santa ExchangeHappy Holidays!Written back before 2006





	Journey for Yule

All of Arda was in the grips of winter, but here in Lórien only the barest hint of a cold wind traveled down the great Mallorn to reach the residents of the city. Gaiety and the very festive nature of the approaching holiday could be felt in the air of Lórien. Elves decorated their talans with evergreens, hung mistletoe, and wrapped gifts in bright cloth for eager Elflings to open on Yule morning.   
The great festival was being planned, the Holly King chosen and the Oak King finally picked. This is where loss could be felt first. Last year's victorious Oak King was missing. Haldir, Marchwarden of Lórien, had been missing for six cycles of the moon, and none knew if he was even still alive. Many had not wanted to hold this year's festival as their hearts were heavy and their regard for Haldir's brothers made them wish to honor their last Oak King by forgoing the festival. But it was at their Lord's insistence that it go on, and if their Lord could wish it so, with him feeling the loss more than any other... then they could honor his wishes.  
They had never been parted, not one Yule had they spent without the other’s presence. It had been a Yuletide evening, beneath the Mallorn trees when they had first declared their love. Galadriel and he had married young in Elvish terms. It had been a political match and a foolish young lover's decision, but their faer’s had never sought one another’s as true soul mates. And after an Age together, they both realized that the best they could hope from the other was companionship, friendship, and mutual respect. They had done their duty, sired a child combining their bloodlines, but they continued to drift apart. The Ring, Nenya, Galadriel came to wear was the only soul mate she could ever have, and as long as it stayed upon her finger, she seemed happy.  
But Celeborn grew lonelier as the Ages passed. That was until he spied a young Haldir upon their settling in the Golden Wood. From that moment, Celeborn’s faer was no longer his own. It belonged to Haldir of the moonlight hair and deep lapis eyes. But it had not been until a cold Yule night, that Celeborn had been drawn to the magical glen and his wife’s mirror.   
"Look into the mirror," Galadriel had said. "What do you hope to see?"  
"My love," Celeborn had answered.  
The mirror had shown him Haldir beneath the Mallorn, alone with tears in his eyes, and his proud head lowered.   
"Go to him," she said. "He is waiting for you, has always been waiting for you."  
Celeborn had gone to Haldir and admitted his love. They had never been parted, until now.  
The mission he had been sent on by Celeborn himself had to have gone horribly wrong. No sign of Haldir could be found anywhere. Not in Mirkwood or Imladris. It was as if he had disappeared off of the face of Arda. Rúmil and Orophin had searched for their missing brother, never giving up hope. But as the days grew into weeks, then into months, the brothers despaired. Their faces grew pale and eyes stayed red-rimmed, but Celeborn refused to give up hope. Haldir and he had made a promise to each other that first Yule, never to be parted on this, the longest night of the year.  
The celebrations continued, but Celeborn did not join them. He wandered alone beneath the night sky, eyes searching for the missing half of his faer.  
************  
The bonfires were doused, the Elfling’s sent to bed, and still Celeborn wandered alone. It was not until all was quiet and still in Lórien that he finally admitted to himself, Haldir was not going to make it back to him, not this Yule. He returned to his talan, not bothering to light any candles and crawled fully clothed in their bed. The sheets still smelled of him, and with Haldir’s pillow pressed tightly against him, Celeborn wept. The proud Lord of Lórien sobbed... and the fire burned and finally died...leaving the room cold and dark...  
Haldir stopped at the bottom of the stairs leading to his and Celeborn’s room. Gripping the wooden rail tightly, he looked up at the long journey that still awaited him. But, compared to how far he had come, these stairs were nothing, and nothing would keep him from Celeborn. The flood had not caught him off guard; he had stood safely on the lower branches of a tree as the ground was swept away. But it was the screams, a child’s screams that made him leap into the raging waters. The human child had been anchored safely against a large boulder, Haldir’s body protecting the small child from the debris that had swept through the waters. But that saving of a human child had cost Haldir.  
They had been pulled free, rescued, but Haldir remembered nothing of that. By the time the child’s family had found them, the fierce waters and rocks had battered Haldir unconscious. He spent two moons recovering from his injuries, and was still not completely recovered before he said farewell to his mortal saviors and fought to get home to Celeborn for Yule. And now here he was, with only this long staircase to conquer. He began the climb.  
Celeborn drifted awake -- his mind still foggy with sleep. He blinked and was not sure what had woken him. The room had grown cold and dark, and he lay silent, ears straining. Then he heard it again, the door creeping open and heavy footsteps approaching his room. The bedroom door opened and a single candle showed the face of his intruder...Haldir.  
Tears sprang to Celeborn eyes, and wordlessly he rose and drew Haldir into his arms, tightening them as he felt the frailty of the form of his love. Haldir trembled in his embrace. His clothes were dirty and his skin cold, but he was here!  
Celeborn pulled slightly away, looking into those lapis eyes filled with exhaustion, but also love and relief. "I would not miss our night," Haldir whispered.  
Celeborn’s joyous laughter rang out, and he said, "I know, love, I know," before he kissed Haldir.  
Gently Celeborn undressed Haldir, kissing each barely healed wound he found. There would be time enough later to ask the questions, but for now, just being together was what they needed.   
Carefully, as if he would disappear, Haldir was laid upon their bed. His cold flesh was covered by Celeborn’s warm body, and every inch brought alive by his touch. Soft kisses were placed on each eye, across his cheeks, down too the tip of his nose, before his smiling lips were covered and claimed. Haldir moaned in disappointment as his lips were abandoned, but he sighed with pleasure as his neck and shoulders were treated to those lips. Feather-light flickers of Celeborn’s tongue had Haldir squirming with delight, as each inch of flesh was rediscovered.   
Hands stroked tired muscles, relaxing them and stimulating at the same time. Their arousal built slowly, no rush was felt, and finally they were secure, anchored back in each other’s arms. Celeborn’s lips trailed down to rosy pink nipples, eager for his touch. Long slow flicks of his tongue, followed by gentle suction had Haldir arching up into that hungry mouth. Down his body the tasting went. A playful thrust of that tongue in Haldir’s navel made him squirm and fight a giggle, but strong hands on his hips kept him pinned firmly to the mattress.  
The first velvety touch of that tongue on the tip of his arousal, and Haldir moaned aloud. Down the tongue traced, following the large vein along his length, and pleas fell from Haldir’s lips. The hoarse cry that escaped his lips, when Celeborn took him fully into his mouth, rang out into the night air. Celeborn's hands no longer could hold his hips pinned, as Haldir thrust his body up into Celeborn’s mouth. Celeborn gentled his touch. Softly, his lips and tongue gentled Haldir's need, not allowing him release, but bringing him back down. Slow arousal burned through their veins as Celeborn reached across Haldir to the nightstand.  
Tenderly, he parted Haldir’s legs, drawing the strong thighs up onto his shoulders. His fingers now moist with oil, circled Haldir’s entrance, teasing just a bit before breeching it. Whimpers fell from Haldir’s lips as he was stretched. Celeborn looked deeply into Haldir’s eyes as he thrust slowly and filled Haldir with his length. They stayed like that, joined flush together, eyes locked, until Haldir sighed and thrust his hips up, needing Celeborn to move.  
Celeborn was drowning in dark blue fire, his faer and body captured by Haldir. Stronger he moved and thrust completely into Haldir before he pulled slowly out. Each forward motion of his hips brought moans from Haldir’s lips. Celeborn could feel Haldir start to tremble, and he reached between them to stroke Haldir’s arousal, bring fresh pleas and moans from the body beneath him.   
Haldir’s body tightened and he gripped Celeborn closer between his thighs. It was the touch of Celeborn’s thumb on the head of his length that had Haldir crying out as his seed poured from his body, coating them both.   
Celeborn froze as the channel around his length tightened, and began milking his orgasm from him. His body shook as he poured himself into Haldir, arms shaking as he braced himself above.  
Haldir drew Celeborn down into his embrace and their lips meet softly. Celeborn pulled carefully from Haldir’s body only to immediately reclaim him in his arms. Celeborn looked down into that beloved face. Haldir’s eyes were vague and he struggled to keep them focused on Celeborn’s face.  
Celeborn smiled gently. "Rest, now love. You are safe. You are home."  
Haldir snuggled closer. "Happy Yule," he whispered before exhaustion claimed him.  
Celeborn laid his head upon Haldir’s shoulder. "It is now," he said, before he too drifted to sleep.


End file.
